WAITING
by 2cute4u3
Summary: Nao and Sana breaks up when she was a bit starting to like him she's depressed but she still loves hayama, he breaks up with fuka while san was about to tell him that she loves him, he goes out with another girl and sana's stuck waiting for him to be sing
1. Chapter 1

WAITING

CHAPTER ONE: Nao

well I thought everyone'll enjoy read please!

122222222111111111222222222211111111112222

"Noa!" the girl ran as she saw her boyfriend walking to the dresser room from his shooting. The boy looked back as she called his name she wildly swung herself to him as she hugged him kissing him on the cheek.

"I come to see you" she said blushing a bit.

"Oh I was planning on coming to get you" he said as he too blushed, putting his hand on the back of his neck slightly as his cheek turned even redder.

"Come on change already then we can go somewhere to have some fun!" the hyper girl shouted as she shoved him to his dressing room. The girl leaned on the wall as she waited for him to come out; the door opened showing him in a blue dress pant and a dress shirt on top.

"Okay come on!" she shouted grabbing his hand and drugging him to the car.

"Sana slow down!" he protested as he tried to hold her back but couldn't.

"Oh sorry I'm just excited that's all" she said as she looked back at him while he was trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Noa ready to go guys" the man in the front who always wore glasses asked as he looked back on the couple.

"Yeah HIT IT REI!" the hyper girl shouted as the man started the car.

"Wow you're suddenly hyper anything happened in school today?" Nao asked as he looked at her next to him.

"Nah, it's always boring I tried paying attention but I couldn't no nothing new" there was a sad look in her eyes but her face was full of joy.

"You should pay more attention you know, education is very important" Rei said as he kept his head front but talking to Sana.

"Come on Rei-kun give me a break for once I try my hardest" she said closing her eyes and looking to the side while her hands crossed over her chest.

" but….." he was cut off when he heard san talking to Nao about something none stop, he sighed knowing that Sana really didn't want to talk about school and meaning there was probably something wrong going on at her school live.

"We're here" he announced as they stopped by the parking lot on a festival.

"Wow I didn't know there was going to be a festival, I would have asked you to go with me along time ago" Noa said looking at her as they got out of the car.

"Don't worry I wanted it to be a surprise" she smiled at him as she took hold of his hand. He looked at her and smiled but later as he looked forward frowned. 'I wonder if she still loves that Hayama guy,……what I'm I thinking of course she does she said she was in love with him' he thought as he sighed 'but I now have her I'll make the best of it' he said squeezing her hand.

"Ouch…….Nao" she said calling him by his famous nickname well she named him that. She started calling him that when they started going out. It has been a month since that happened. They were coming back from New York and since the media had written so many things about them and when they had gone to New York they had grew closer to each other more than they were.

"I'm sorry" he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"No worries it didn't hurt as much" she said as she blushed a little and smiled at him. Even though she had been heart broken twice first it was Rei and then it was Hayama, well she never really went out with Hayama it was more like by the time she realized that she was in love with him he was already taken by her best friend and she couldn't do anything about it. She had cried and that same day she had gotten beat up by Noa's fans twisting her angle in middle of acting. She had gotten threw it even though she had Nao who she was getting really use to, she still in the back of her mind knew she loved Hayama. But now she was begging to like Nao not just as a friend but like her boyfriend. He was always sweet and always caring about her sometimes forgetting about him self. She was really starting to adore him more and more, each day there was something to discover about him and love him for it. She was starting to………. love him.

When they started going home she at least had about twenty staffed animals. She had some Rei had some and Noa too.

"Tanks Nao I love them, I'm going to name each and one of them!" Rei opened the trunk and threw the ones he had and they followed too.

"Okay lets head home tomorrow's a school day" Rei said as he got in the drivers seat and drove them to Sana's house. When they got there Nao's manager was there waiting for him with his limo outside.

"Mama! I'm………..home!" she said as she tried to balance all the toys she had.

"Oh nice to see you had a good date" she said smiling behind her fan. Sana blushed as she looked back at Nao.

"Um……I'll see you tomorrow Sana"" he said as he kissed her cheek and left. She threw the toys on the floor and waved at him hyper like as she stood there waiting for the limo to drive off with his manager. She went back to where the toys were and picked them up.

'I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow' she thought as she smiled 'I can't wait' she tried to pick up all the toys but couldn't so she had to go to her room and then come back.

"It's 8:30 already I'm LLAAAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEE TO SCHOOL!" you could here as she got up rushed to the bathroom as the house quieted down for a while and then a run down stairs.

"Rei-kun, Rei-kun come on we're late already!' she said as she jumped up and down.

"Breakfast first" he mom said in a calm voice.

"But….." she was cut off when her mom continually hit her with the little plastic hammer while staying.

"You (hit) will (hit) eat (hit) breakfast (hit) first (hit) then (hit) go (hit) to (hit) school" she said as the girl fell down and quickly getting up to eat her breakfast.

She ate as quickly as she could and headed to the car meeting Rei there already.

"Lets go" she opened the passenger sit and sat there waiting for him to start the car, when he did he started slowly driving the car to school.

"Rei-kun! Hurry!" she shouted as he panicked and steeped on the gas racing the car to her school.

"Thanks" she said as she got out and started running to her Jr high.

"Oh hey Fuka, Hayama, how's it going!" she said being her hyper self.

"Sana! You're early today" Fuka said as she looked at her rubber watch on her hand.

"Um……. Rei-kun must have driven really fast" she said putting her finger on her chin to think about it.

"Well it's a good thing he did, oh hey Aya, where Ts…."she didn't fish as the boy who wore round glasses alive just behind his girlfriend.

"Here he is" Aya said as she smiled at him.

"Hmmmm?" Fuka looked at Sana who was smiling while staring at outer space.

"Sana what's up with you, you look like you're in dream land, tell us what's up" Fuka said being herself.

"huh…….oh I was just thinking what me and Nao were going to do today ha we went to the festival yesterday he got me twenty stuffed animal I named each and one of them, one's Aya-chan, Fuka-chan, Hayama, Miami-chan and Tsyoshi-chan and one Noa-chan, I still haven't names them all but I promised I would" she laughed slightly as her friends looked at her.

"Sana I'm so happy for you, you seem more interested in Nao that I thought, so what's been happening?" she asked being curios as always.

"Nothing really, we're just getting to know each other better" she said blushing really red. Hayama Akito looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Yeah he was going out with Fuka, she was hyper like Sana and kinda looked like her but she never really can be her. He had liked her no he had loved her since they were in elementary school but never really told her anything about it, he showed her some signs that he did but since she was so dense she couldn't even get it. I mean how often do you find a guy kissing a girl if they didn't like then? Not often if you asked him. But he got confused and thought she was going out with Naozumi when hey went acting a movie together. He was surprised and regretted when he found out that they weren't but now he was kinda drawn to Fuka he felt like he couldn't just leave her hanging like that and just ran to Sana because of it. Anyways she never showed any sign that she liked him every time he kissed her she would always call him a pervert and hit him. He minded that she was going out with Nao but he couldn't say anything because he was going out with Fuka too, so they were equal but he did hate one thing, now days she was beginning to talk more about the boy. It would always be we did that, we went there, everything it was with Noazumi! And he hated that!

He stopped in thought as he looked at her she was very pretty in his eyes even though his girlfriend was pretty but he always thought that not matter what she did she could never beat Sana at beauty. Yeah he was going out with her but that didn't mean he had didn't have negatives about her. He huffed as he once again head the name Nao; he started walking fast to the school gates.

"Akito what's the matter!" he heard Fuka run after her and all his other friends running after Fuka. He didn't stop instead he went to the school gated and went to the nearest bath room.

By the time he got out Fuka was waiting for him outside, the bell was about to ring in a minute but he didn't care.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble if you're late?" he asked her as he stopped by the door.

"It doesn't matter, Akito are you okay, it's not like you to just walk off like that and hide" she said a she moved closer to him and tool hold of his arms. He pulled away and started walking to class.

"I'm fine" he said. He stopped looked back at her and waited with his eye brows raised.

"Aren't you coming?" he simply said and the girl smiled and walked next to him.

"Akito can I ask you a question, and I want an answer, the truth" she said eyeing him.

"Yeah" he said as he looked at her.

"Akito……do………do you still like Sana?" she didn't look at him, and neither did he.

"I'm with you now don't worry about it" he said as he looked at her.

"Then…….why did you run off when she was talking about Naozumi" he flinched as she said the other boys name but didn't do anything about it.

He didn't say anything instead he took her hand in his and pulled her to him.

"Don't worry about it okay?" he said in his simply voice.

"Okay" she smiled at him as he just looked forward. She was surprised when he let go of her hand when they turned the corner to their class. She lowered her head as she saw Sana and the others talking by the door. Just as they got their and went to class


	2. Chapter 2

Title: WAITING

Chapter two:

Enjoy!

4545454545454545

"Fuka! Wait up!" Sana shouted as she saw her best friend and Hayama walking with Aye and Tsyoshi walking together. She ran up to them and caught up with them easily.

"Hey I'm not late today either" she said smiling at them.

"Why'd you walk to school today?" Fuka asked as she backed away from Akito.

" well I don't know I just got up and tried to get away from mom, because she would have forced me to eat breakfast and I didn't feel hungry anyway" she scratched her back as she laughed.

"Ha Sana you're so weird in a way" Fuka said as she ruffled her hair.

"Ha" she laughed as they started walking while Sana talked on from this to that and everything. When they got to their class they sat in a group near Akito's chair because they knew he wouldn't move anyways.

"So Sana do you have any shoots for this month?" Aya asked as she sat on the desk while swinging her legs back and forth.

"Nope, I'm taking a break" she said smiling at them.

"Great maybe we all can go a triple date, me and Aki, Aya and Tsyoshi and you and Naozumi" Fuka said hyper like.

"That's a good idea when?" she asked but wasn't so sure.

"Friday, tomorrow" Fuka answered while she eyed Hayama.

"Okay, I'll ask him after school today them we'll see what's up" Sana said super hyper.

The bell rang and everyone hurried to their seat. The teacher came in wildly greeting them.

"Today we're going to do problem 3-7 and then have a free day by going outside" the whole class cheered.

"This feels so nice" Fuka said as she stretched on the green glass. She was sitting with Akito by the big blossoming tree by their school while the others who knew where they went.

"This really sucks, I have no one to sit with" Sana whined as she saw by the door feeling the cold breeze hit her. She rested her hand on her chin and started to just think.

_Flash back_

"_Sana I …….want to ask you something" the boy asked as he sat on her bed while she rested on his lab looking up at him._

"_Yeah what is it?" she asked playing with the hem of his shirt._

"_Remember when we went to the mountain?" he asked, she stopped smiling and looked at him. How could she forget that was one of the saddest days she could ever remember in her life time? She could remember it the scar still burned in her chest but she just smiled as he looked down at her putting on her acting face but her eyes still showing hurt._

"_Yeah what of it?" she asked acting as If it was no big deal._

"_You said you loved that Hayama guy didn't you?" he asked looking at her while she just kept on that face. Getting up from his lab she sat up._

"_Yeah, but don't forget I used to love him but now I….love you" she blushed a bit looking on the bed sheets._

"_Really, I Love you too!" he shouted as he hugged her. He pulled back and looked at her his face moving closer to her. By surprise he kissed her, she hesitated for a while and kissed back. Even thought she kissed him it didn't quite feel right, after all he never kissed her since they started going out it was their very first kiss. '_It feels so wrong doing this'_ she thought as she pulled back. He looked at her frowning when she pulled back._

_He got up from her bed._

"_Nao…..I…..I'm sorry" she said._

" _why don't I leave you to think about the question I asked, maybe you're just not over him yet, I'll call you tomorrow" he said as he waved by with a sad look on his face. _

_End flashback_

'Do I still really love Hayama?' she asked herself. She pulled her two pig tails down and put a hand threw her hair looking on the ground.

'I don't think about him as much, I guess I'm over him' she thought as she looked on the ground but a sad look still playing on her face. She didn't notice as two people walked in front of her and stood there mostly surprised that she was sitting there looking all sad.

"Wow she looks really hurt" Fuka said still surprised that she hadn't notice them.

"Sana? Can you hear me?" she girl sprang back to live as she heard the voice calling her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine ha" she said hyper like getting up. Akito looked at her eyes the same look she had before was still playing but her face was like there was nothing ever going wrong in her live. 'She can fool a lot of people with that face' he thought as he walked pass her 'I'll talk to her later' he walked to the school gates.

"Where's everyone going?" she asked her head curiously looking around.

"Lunch, we're staying outside all period today" her friend said a she pulled her to the cafeteria.

"Now Sana what's really going on, when me and Aki found you sitting there you looked really……not you're self" the other girl looked at her as she just smiled.

"Ha I was just thinking about a question Nao asked me yesterday" she said smiling.

"Well what is the question?" she asked but the girl raised her forefinger and wagged it around while her eyes closed.

"I'm not telling its kinda personal between me and Noa" she opened her eyes and smiled at Fuka.

"Okay, come on the lines getting long' she said pulling her and running like mad while cutting to where Akito was standing watching the two girls. When lunch was over they walked back outside for a while until their homeroom teacher called them in for the day.

In a while they did a couple math problems and it was time for then to go home the only thing that stood in the middle was the bell. The bell finally rang and everyone an out of the room.

"Sana, are you doing anything today?" Fuka asked running after her.

"Not really why?" she asked as she looked back while fixing her pack bag.

"Then come on" she pulled her outside where the rest of the group was.

"Sana's coming too?" Tsyoshi asked.

"Yeah why not" Fuka glared at him while he hit behind Aya.

"Where are we going I don't mind going home" she said as Fuka pulled her anyways.

"We're going to have a drink" she said smiling back at her.

"Oh" she said and followed them behind as Fuka let go of her hand.

'I feel like a 5th wheel" she said as everyone enjoyed their girlfriend/boyfriend's company. She just smiled at them and kept on walking still thinking about what Nao asked her. When they got to the cafe they sat outside, while they were chatting Noa's limo passed by. It stopped almost coursing an accident as he ran out of there to where Sana was.

"Noa what are you doing here?" she asked as he stopped by her making Akito glare at him but stopped once Fuka looked at him.

"I saw you and wanted to talk to you, come with me" he said pulling her from the chair.

Nao pulled her until they got in his limo and sat her down.

"Sana ……." He looked at her before he said anything he kissed her, this time she kissed him back and didn't pull back.

"Sana I'm sorry but this isn't working I figured out maybe you aren't just yet over Hayama" she looked at him with her eye brows knitted together. Bu surprise she slapped him dead on the cheek, he looked at her as she opened the door and tears started running down her face.

"You did what you had to do Nao, I'm proud of you" his manager said as he just looked on the floor as a tear dropped on the carpet.

Sana ran to where she was sitting grabbed her bag her tears now all dried up.

" guys I really want to stay but I have to go…….um…..and about tomorrow I think it's best I don't come" and like that she was gone running out of there while tears ran down her face. Akito who was looking strait in her eyes had seen some tears that were about to be spilled and got up from the group and ran after her. He knew she was pretty fast but then again his training on Karate was helping since he ran like every day, so he was sure he could catch up with her. Sure enough there she was running while whipping away her tears he ran faster to catch up with her, when he was like a step behind he grabbed her wrist. She turned back and looked at him cursing her tears silently.

"Kurata, what's the matter" he asked her as he sprung her around to face him. She quickly whipped away her tears and looked at him. She looked behind her there was a bench there and she sat down pulling him with her. She took a sigh and rested her hand on her lab when he let go of her wrist.

"Did Naozumi do something?" he asked looking at her straight trying to catch her eyes.

"No, I guess it was my fault anyway, he broke up with me and I guess I got mad because I was just starting to like him" she smiled sadly at him as he tried to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"Why thought?" he asked as she kinda filched.

"Um…..I'll tell you when I'm ready" she said getting up.

"Ha you might wanna go back to Fuka………..oh hi Fuka" she smiled at the girl as she waved at her but not as hyper as she always was.

"Oh Sana I'm so sorry" the girl ran to her and hugged her best friend.

"Ha its okay it's not….as mad I guess" she said hugging her back "I think I better go home now" she pulled back from the hug and waved as she started walking silently home while some tears dropped. Akito looked at her as she walked home ' I use to be like that once……..until I met her' he though as he felt Fuka grab on to his arm reminding him that SHE was his girlfriend not HER. He looked down at her he didn't say anything or do anything he just started walking the other way to where his books were at. When they got to the café Aya and Tsyoshi were waiting for them.

"Is Sana okay?" they both asked.

"I think so" Akito pulled from Fuka's grip and started walking to his house. 'I even forgot to ask her what was bugging her from this morning?' he though as he cursed himself silently hearing Fuka ran behind him he started walking faster.

"Akito wait up" she called he stopped as she ran into him; his eyebrow crooked up in a 'what' Question. She looked at him and pulled her face up to kiss him on the lips for the first time. He somehow didn't feel right kissing her but he did anyway. She pulled back and hugged him, feeling the need to he hugged her back.

"Akito……..i don't want to loose you" she said as he looked at her head. He raised her head up by her chin and looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I….I mean Sana and Nao broke up and you're starting to act weird like you want us to break up too, but I don't want us to break up" she said as she looked at him. He got angry but didn't do anything instead he turned around and started walking home, leaving her behind. She watched him as he disappeared and a tear dropped from her eye 'I don't want to loose you too like Yuka' she thought 'you're the only one I've got' and like that she started running to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: waiting

Chapter: 3 the break up

Enjoy!

123212132121231

Sana woke up in the morning t was 8:12 but the alarm was still wringing the little pig still dancing, she didn't even shout that she was late, she had a couple minutes to get ready. The house was very quiet the other waiting until 8:30 to hear her shouted that she was late but today was deferent. She quietly took a shower changed her cloths to her uniform and walk down the stairs while yawning.

"Sana you're quite up today ha, ha, ha" her mom laughed behind her fan, the girl smiled at her and waved her off.

"Yeah I'm surprised too" she said as she started out the door only to find out that she wasn't moving. She spend up hoping to move but only found her legs running but she wasn't moving, she looked back to find her mom pulling her back.

"What's the matter mom?" she asked as she laughed nervously while scratching her back.

"Breakfast first" she hit her on the head with the little hammer she had and started pulling her to the dinner table.

"Mom! I'm not hungry!" she shouted while she tried to run from her grasp.

"Sana you're not leaving out of this house withought breakfast" she said Sana sighed as she heard her mom's words and sat down trying as hard as she could so swallow the food.

"Okay done" she said a she ran out of the room to outside. She was walking while thinking about what Hayama had told her. 'I don't love Hayama, I might have had feelings for him but, I'm over him….aren't I?' she sighed as she picked up her head to look up in the sky. The sun was just breaking out and that day looked like it was starting to be spring. She smiled up as the sun lightly brought warmth to her face making her smile even brighter.

"Yo" she jumped up in the air as she heard the voice and started hitting him with her little rubber hammer.

"Don't scare me like that" she said as the hammer magically disappeared to nowhere.

"All I said was yo" he said rubbing his head.

"Well you scared me!" she shouted forgetting her troubles.

"Wait don't you walk with Fuka to school?" she looked around as if to fine her hiding somewhere.

"She's not here" he said as he kept on walking and Sana stopped looking around.

"Where is she?" she asked as she caught up with him.

"Not here" he said as the girl got angry at him.

"AKITO HAYAMA TELL ME RIGHT HIS TIME BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TO YOU! She said while he sweat dropped.

"Don't you mean this moment?" he asked as she thought about it.

"No I mean this time" she said as he just looked at her.

"She's at her house her parents' didn't want us walking together" Sana was taken back but not surprised because Akito never really went to her house even thought they were going out.

"Why not, what did you do Akito" he looked at her it was the very first time she had called him by his first name. He smiled at her making her only happy.

"Hayama you're smiling!" she shouted "smile again, your smile's really nice do it again do it again!" she shouted jumping up and down.

"No I wasn't" he said hiding her face from him.

"Yeah you did and you're blushing! Yay Hayama you're blushing!" the girl hyper like jumped around while signing those words over and over again. "Hey guys wait up!" Fuka's voice was heard as they two friends stopped messing with each other and Sana started waving uncontrollably at her friend. The girl easily caught up with them.

"Fuka, Fuka, guess what Hayama smiled! And then blushed!" the girl shouted making the other one kinda sad and smiling. Pushing her sadness around she decided to celebrate with her friend.

"What did you do to make him smile?" she asked looking at her friend with a smile on her face.

"I don't know I just said his name and he smiled then blushed because I noticed that he smiled!" she shouted.

"Aaaaawwww Aki's being sweet" she walked up to him and hugged his arm, it bothered Sana that Fuka was hugging him but really couldn't do anything about it withought knowing she went from hyper to just quiet thinking. Akito looked back at her she was looking up in the sky while a smile played across her face 'you'll always make me smile Sana no matter what' he felt a tug on his arm as he looked down to see that it was Fuka looking at him angry. He just ignored her and looked forward thinking no other than Sana. Fuka looked at her friend back seeing that she wasn't paying attention she just smiled sadly ' someday I'll leave him to you, don't worry Sana' she smiled at him and left his arm and waited for her friend.

A week passed and Sana wasn't getting any better and the little fight between Akito and Fuka weren't improving either. Now Sana was totally depressed at all times, anytime you'll see her sitting or standing by herself she would always look sad but when someone would join her she would always seem as if she was happy the whole time. Fuka had tried talking to her but she would just say 'I was just thinking about something' then blame it on something.

Akito walked as he looked back to se his girl friend walking with him. ' I can't take this any more' he thought ' bit I just can't leave he like that' his thought were so caught up that he didn't notice when he walked to his house while Fuka just followed. He opened the door and slammed it in Fuka's face the girl stood there her eyes shaking as tears started running down her face.

"Fuka, what are you doing there just standing?" Sana's voice Rang threw her ears.

"Sana!" the girl ran into her arms and started crying on her shoulders.

"What's the matter Fuka" Sana asked really concerned about her friend.

"It's Aki, he just slammed the door in my face and he knew that I was just behind him too" the girl cried harder while Sana just got mad.

"It's okay let's go talk to him" she said comforting her. They went to the door rang the bell as his older sister Natsume come to open the door.

"Hey Sana! I haven't seen you in a while and that's Fuka right……Akito's girlfriend" she smiled at both girls as Akito turned from the T.V hearing that Fuka was at his house with Sana.

"Hayama you got some nerve doing what you did!" Sana shouted angry not even smiling at Natusme who didn't mind just as long as she got to see Sana the famous actress she was okay.

"…….." she looked at him straight in the eyes true he didn't know what she was talking about. Fuka just stood behind her and looked on the ground with a sad look on her face.

"Hayama, you jut don't slam a door on someone's face especially if they're your girlfriend" the girl hit him on the head but he dodged it easily.

"Sana!" he shouted as she stopped.

"Don't call me by my first name" she said but she stopped he didn't take her comment as serious he was worried more about what she was blabbing on about.

" what are you talking about" Fuka gasped when he heard him say that Natsume just sat back and watched as Sana got really pissed and started chasing Hayama around the house.

"You idiot you slammed the door on her face when you were walking with her from school!" she shouted as he thought about it he had seen her from behind but didn't know she had followed him home.

"I didn't know she was behind me, I mean following me home she could've said something how was I suppose to know" he said angry but his voice wasn't higher than it was when he was speaking calmly.

" oh, it's okay Sana it's my fault, Akito can I talk to you in private" Fuka said as she pulled him up the stairs " Sana wait for me!" she said before she walked to his room.

When they got to his room she smiled at him while he just looked beside him.

" Akito I forgive you and you don't have to apologize" she said making him turn to her.

" I wasn't" he said simply.

"Oh I guess……"she shook her head and smiled "well do you still want us to go the movies on Friday?" she beamed at him while he just shook his head.

"No Fuka I wont be there and there isn't us anymore" he said not as angry as he felt for some reason.

"Akito what are you talking about?" she moved closer to him.

"Is this because of Sana and Naozumi breaking up?" he looked at her with daggers he was so angry that he felt like slapping her but held control of himself.

"Would you stop talking about Sana for a change, you're always blaming everything I do on her! She has nothing to do with me and you okay if I wanted to go out with her I would've asked her" he shouted then remembered that Sana was down stairs. Getting out of the room as he heard the door slam shut down stairs. He ran down finding his sister really upset while in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to put it like that you know, you probably hurt her feelings" Natsume said not even brothering to look at his brother. Fuka walked down stairs stopping by the kitchen while looking at the two.

"I'll go see Sana" she said as she picked up her school bag and walked out. Akito looked as the two girls turn on him, he walked to him room and picked up the phone in his room looking in a little peace of paper that had Sana's phone on it and dialed it. The phone rang but no one ever answered. He got angry him go out o the house punching just the out of the house he started running. He ran until he came to a familiar place it was a very special place for him, he had a really good memory of it was the place where Sana had pretended to be his mom telling her what she had played in a movie. She had made his dad speak to him and had carried him home because he had a fever and the next day his dad speak to him and his sister stop calling him a devil. He smiled as he remembered that memory to his surprise there was a girl sitting there. He stopped looked at her but didn't say anything instead he just took a sit opposite where he was sitting.

* * *

review please


	4. Chapter 4

WATING

CHAPTER 4: guilty and a new girlfriend

Thanks you two who actually read this story.

Okay on with the story.

* * *

The next day Sana walked with Fuka to school. On their way they met up with Hayama. Sana being her hyper self she ran to him and threw herself on him making him fall and blush a little.

"Morning Hayama!" she waved as Fuka waved a little from behind Sana.

"Hi" he said simply and got up starting to walk on his way Sana walked beside him jumping from subjects to subjects. He wasn't really listing to her he was more like watching her. When they got to class Hayama pulled her outside telling her that he wanted to talk to her in private Fuka was surprised and kinda hurt at first but smiled at them.

"What is it Hayama?" she asked looking at his face and eyes for any clue. His face lowered and leaned to the wall.

"I'm…I'm sorry….about yesterday" he raised his head to look at her. She flashed as mile at him.

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it I was just surprised I guess, and keep your voice down when you talk like that" she said pointing a finger at him acting like a mom talking to a kid who did something bad.

"Okay, okay "he said as he turned to walk to class looking back at her and smiling. When they got to class the bell rang and the teacher hurried to class. Sana slept threw the whole period waking up when the teacher finally noticed that she was asleep.

"Gomen sensei" she said as she rubbed her eyes awake.

A month passed and Hayama kept on seeing that girl every time he was running. She started talking to him and the next thing they knew they were closer than ever. Every time he met up with her, she would always wave at him until he went to where she was or she came to him. One day he was taking his routine running threw the park when he saw her she waved at him until he went to her asking her what she wanted.

"Um……I know this might sound weird but I want you to be my boyfriend, I mean we've been friends for a month or so and I really, really think you're a cool guy and really sweet and cute, if you totally don't feel the same way I'll understand!" she said in one breath as he face went red.

"fine with me" he said as her face rose up, realizing what he just said his mind went back to what Sana was going to think. 'Oh shit! What did I just do?' be fore he knew it the girl was holding on tight to his hand as if he was her prize he didn't like that.

They walked threw the park her talking about his and that while he just pretended to listen but what he was really doing was thinking about Sana. Finally when he felt his feet stopped moving he felt a wet kiss on the cheek, he looked down at the girl with brown long hair and pretty face smiling at him. In his mind her hair turned red and her smile turned into Sana's hyper face. He smiled at 'Sana' as he leaned down to kiss her cheek but the smell of this' Sana' was totally different from the 'Sana' he knew. He kissed her anyway kinda feeling sorry for her and picked his head up remembering never to think about Sana as much when you're with a different woman or girl.

"See ya later Akito" she waved as he started running back hearing her number about him not saying even goodbye since they were going out but he didn't even care. He ran until he found himself standing in front of Sana's house. He looked up seeing her bedroom's window opened he picked up a little rock and threw it up.

"Huh... Oh Hayama what are you doing down there!!!!" the girl shouted as she waved at him.

"Just get down here Kurata" he said knowing she head him, he head a couple screams and things crashing in the house and in a second she was there.

"What is there something you wanted to tell me ha say it, say iiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!" she said as she laughed crazily while twirling around.

"Kurata stay still" he said taking hold of her arm but being pulled in the circle too. When they finally stopped more like got too dizzy she stopped moving around trying to keep balance.

"So you wanted to tell me something what is it" she asked smiling while scratching the back of her head.

"Well….there's this girl" he looked at her as she just nodded her head.

"What about her?" even thought she didn't like where this was going she still put on a smile.

"Well……she asked me out today and I said yes but now I'm regretting it" he looked at her.

"Oh come on Akito give her a chance" 'damit' she really didn't want to say that but for him to be happy she was willing to do anything.

"But every time I look at her I see her as ……." He looked up as the door from her house opened.

"Sana time for you to eat!" Rei shouted feeling kinda angry that she was talking to a boy; his little Sana was taking to some boy. He signed as the girl turned around.

"But Rei Kun I'm talking to Hayama and he needs my help" she whined.

"It's okay I'll tell you tomorrow" he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and waved bye to her.

"Okay, see ya Hayama!" she shouted as she ran back in the house hyper as always. When dinner was over she ran to her room throwing herself on the bed she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

so please review 


	5. only yousana

WAITING

CHAPTER 5: only you alone……….Sana

The relationship between Akito and Naomi was her name kept going until he couldn't take it anymore, one day as he walked to the park he saw her waving at him he walked to her as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek he pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm sorry but we're over" Naomi looked at him shocked. He walked away not even bugging to look back at her, It was for her own good. He started running to his house he'll talk to Sana tomorrow and tell her something he always wanted to tell her, he took a shower and went to sleep before he turned on the his CD player and putting on to whatever song. What he didn't know was that his sister had been listing her songs on his CD player probably that why he took it out to look at it when this song started playing 'only you'. He listen to the song it reflected the feelings he had for Sana and he could wait for her to listen to it…….from him.

A smirked was on his face as he turned it off and went to sleep dreaming about his only girl who could make him melt withought even trying.

Sana Sighed as she got up it was 7:50 she had slept early the other say and today she was planning on looking a bit perfect a little more into everything today. She opened her closet looking at the three sets of uniform 'today I'm going to wear the short one' she thought as she smiled 'maybe he'll notice me this time' she smiled as she walked to the bathroom. Taking a happy hot shower she walked out with a uniform about her thigh short and her hair let free. She looked at the mirror in her room and smiled ass he put some lip gross on and grabbing a pair of brown sun glasses.

"He can't resist" she said laughing in her weird way.

"Who can't resist?" she looked around blushing as she saw her mom standing there.

"Oh nobody, you know me" she said while trying to kick her mom out. When she was gone she leaned against the door taking a relief sigh. She opened the door to make sure no one was there she tiptoes down stairs getting her back bag and trying to get out only finding her mom standing by the door.

"Breakfast first" she said as Sana sighed and walked to the dinner table finding about halve a feast on the table.

"I'm going to eat all of this?" she asked looking at her mom" her mom nodded hiding her smile behind the fan.

"And you can take some of this lunched to your friends" she said as the cooking maid come out with five lunch boxes.

"Here one for Hayama Akito, and one for Tsyoshi, Aya and Fuka" the lady smiled at her as Sana smiled at her already done with her breakfast.

"My belly hurts" she held it as she walked out the door only to find Rei waiting for her in the car. She walked to him as if she was about to get in the car but only to throw the lunch in there and racing off to Hayama's house.

When she found him he was just getting out of the house with a CD player plugged into his ears.

"Hi Hayama?" she waved at him he blushed as he did a peace sign.

He started walking on as she looked at him her smile fading he started slowing down letting her go first. Sana sighed as she looked back at him 'I can't believe he didn't even notice' she thought as she sighed again and looked forward. A couple minutes later she felt two strong arms pulling her back into a warm hard chest. She gasped ass he felt her heart caught up in her chest it was as if her heart stopped and then jolt electricity went threw her whole body. She felt a warm breath on her neck as he kissed her gently.

"H...Hayma" she breathed out his name, she felt him smirk on her neck.

"Call me Akito" she couldn't talk her breath was gone out to somewhere and she was having trouble standing up. Suddenly she felt something put in her left ear while he staid in the hook of her neck and shoulder breathing on her neck.

"What…..what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nothing just listing to the song……..baby" she felt her heart start beating fast.

"O…okay" she said as she felt his hold her hand and imprison their fingers together. She looked back at him as he gave her 'go on' smile as the song started playing.

He pushed the play button, she wasn't complaining about him holding her hand so this should go as planed.

Only you can make this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
Can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you

Only you can make this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
I understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true  
My one and only you

Only you can make this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
I understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true  
My one and only you  
You're my dream come true  
My one and only you

"I love you" he whispered in her ear as the song ended. She turned to look at him as she hugged him.

"I love you too, but that heck took you soo long" he smirked down at her as he leaned closer and planted a kiss on her lips. This time he had been afraid that she was going to pull back but he was surprised when he felt her soft lips pressing up to his. When they broke apart he looked down at her and hugged her tightly smiling, he hooked his head in between her neck and shoulder to smell her, and he kissed her on the neck before letting her go. They parted as they took each other hand and walked to school as the sun shined on them, Sana leaned on his shoulder as he leaned on her heard and kissing it.


End file.
